<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light of Tui by grimdigee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730078">Light of Tui</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdigee/pseuds/grimdigee'>grimdigee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ozai and Azula are only there for like a second, The Author Regrets Nothing, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Waterbender!Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is a Waterbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdigee/pseuds/grimdigee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a deep breath, letting Tui's light power him, he pushed his body forward fluidly, almost like he was trying to push an invisible object, he reeled back and repeated the action, for a moment it was like nothing was happening, until suddenly, the water rippled.</p><p>Or, Zuko is a Waterbender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ursa &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light of Tui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I plan on making this part of a series but I'm not making any promises, I've already got like, 3 other works in the making and I don't know if I'll ever continue this, although I really want to :'D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A calm breeze flew through the open window, Zuko felt the moon rising to take it's place in the sky, he sighed, tying his hair into a loose ponytail.</p><p>Zuko climbed out his open window, turning his gaze to the beach, he walked along the sands, stepping foot into the water and letting it lap at his heels softly, Zuko inhaled the salty air, feeling energized.</p><p>While Zuko's father and sister both woke with the sun, Zuko had to force himself up in the mornings, he felt most at home near the water and moon, letting the ocean soak into his limbs and give him life, these were all signs of a Waterbender, although Zuko had never tried using it.</p><p>He was already ten years old, and he was written off as a non-bender, it was humiliating but if Zuko was honest, he would rather that than be a Waterbender, born under the light of the moon on a cold night? It was a curse if there ever was one.</p><p>Zuko turned around, making sure there wasn't anyone watching him, he slowly walked backwards, holding his hands out in front of him.</p><p>He took a deep breath, letting Tui's light power him, he pushed his body forward fluidly, almost like he was trying to push an invisible object, he reeled back and repeated the action, for a moment it was like nothing was happening, until suddenly, the water rippled.</p><p>Zuko dropped his hands, staggering backwards on the beach, he felt himself go pale.</p><p>'It can't be...' His thoughts were screaming, every instinct telling him to turn around and go back to bed, but the water was so tempting, he shakily moved to the water again, taking his previous stance, albeit more nervous than before, and started pushing again, this time though when he stood back he clenched his hands, pulling the water with him.</p><p>That made the water do something more than just ripple, Zuko gasped when the waves pulled out to follow him, instead of letting go, he tugged, pulling a piece of the water out from the ocean, he held it over his hands, a trembling, small, weak ball of water, but it was still water, floating timidly over his hands.</p><p>Zuko held one hand over it and his other under it, he slowly turns them, the water starting to follow, he twists his hands, willing the water to repeat him, it does, he folds his hands, making the water dance through the air, all previous tension died away with the beauty of it.</p><p>He felt a laugh bubble up in his chest, he snuffed it out, not wanting to wake any family at this hour, Zuko continued down the beach, further away from their vacation home, he kept the water close to him, bouncing it back between his hands and making eights with it in the air.</p><p>Eventually he neared the end of the sands, the land rising to small cliffs with the water splashing up the sides of them, Zuko climbed up the side, swinging his legs over the edge, he let the water fall out of his hands and back into the ocean before turning his gaze to the moon in the sky, in that moment it was peaceful, calm, Zuko would even go as far as to say he was happy.</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep there, waking in the morning to his mother calling out to him, he groaned.</p><p>“Zuko?! Zuko where are you?!!” Ursa called, “Aw mother, he probably threw himself into the ocean, we all know it's for the best, probably sick of shaming his family with his existence!” Zuko heard his mother scolding Azula harshly, he bit his lip, unsure of how he would explain this to them.</p><p>“Ursa, stop punishing Azula, she doesn't deserve that. You know there's always a possibility. Come inside, if the boy is still alive he'll come home, maybe.” Zuko could here his father walking back down the beach, smaller footsteps in tow, he assumed it was Azula, it always was.</p><p>Zuko peaked out from the shrubbery on the small cliff, he saw his mother staring mournfully into the sea, he felt his heart clench at the sight, stepping out, he ran towards his mom, grabbing her in a big hug, she gasped.</p><p>“Zuko!! You're alright!!!” She wrapped her arms under his and lifted him up into a big hug, he held onto her neck.</p><p>“I'm sorry I left last night, I didn't mean to stay out for so long, I just wanted some air but.. I fell asleep..” She shook her head, a huff of a laugh leaving her, “Well, don't do it again, we... I was very worried about you.” Zuko ignored the implication of her words, it hurt a little that even she acknowledged his father and sister's hate for him, but at least he had his mother here.</p><p>He buried his head in her hair, 'Should I tell her?' his grip on her tightened, “Mother? May I speak to you, um... Somewhere more quiet?” He couldn't see her face but the way she tensed made him nervous.</p><p>“Zuko.. What's wrong?” She put him down, kneeling in front of him, he shook his head, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the house.</p><p>Once they were out of hearing range, he turned to the ocean, gulping, “Mum.. You know I am not a Firebender.” She nodded, “Honey, what is this about?” Zuko sighed.</p><p>He held his hand up, pulling some water from the ocean, he held it above his hand, staring down at the sand and too ashamed to look at his mother in the eye.</p><p>Zuko heard her gasp, he let the water fall down and turned away, feeling tears prick at his eyes, Ursa knelt down in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Oh honey, my sweet Zuko, this is nothing to be ashamed of.” She stroked his hair, whispering comforts to him, Zuko sniffled.</p><p>“I'm sorry...” He said softly, holding onto her again, “I wish I was a non-bender, it would.. Maybe then Father wouldn't...” Ursa shushed him, patting him on the back.</p><p>“Zuko, I want you to listen to me, you're going to be okay, alright? I won't let anything happen to you.” She said, staring hard at him, Zuko nodded, she took his hand, leading him back to the house.</p><p>Zuko didn't question her on what she said, nor did he tell anyone else about it, to him it was their secret, and to Ursa?</p><p>Well, she wasn't going to risk Ozai finding out, because Zuko was her baby, and she would do anything to protect him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry my writing is so bad...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>